Solo una pesadilla
by FumeiSama
Summary: Era solo una pesadilla, ¿verdad? Lo era, no había otra opción, tenía que ser una pesadilla. No podía ser verdad. Ese no era Naruto... esa no era Sakura... y sobretodo, ella no estaba en el armario con 'cierta persona'. (SasuHina, lime, AU)


**Disclaimer:**Ni Naruto ni sus personajes son míos, son de Kishimoto. Esto es para fans de una servidora ^^.

**Advertencias:** SasuHina, lime, Hinata was raped here, lol D:

**Personajes que aparecen:** Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto Uzumaki y Sakura Haruno.

**Resumen:** Era una pesadilla, ¿verdad? Lo era, no había otra, tenía que ser una pesadilla. No podía ser verdad. Ese no era Naruto... esa no era Sakura... y sobretodo, ella no estaba en el armario con 'cierta persona'.

* * *

—_No…_

Ella negó con la cabeza. Era… mentira. Tenía que serlo. No podía ser verdad. Estaba soñando, estaba teniendo alucinaciones. Incluso sin haber tomado ninguna bebida alcohólica ella sabía que _debía _estar ebria. Debía estarlo… _necesitaba _estarlo.

—Obsérvalo bien, Hinata — una voz susurra en su oído, seductora, llena de malicia, deleitándose de su estado de negación. — ¿No es acaso ese al hombre que amas besando a otra mujer?

_¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es este fuerte dolor en mi pecho? ¿Qué es esta falta de oxígeno en mi cabeza?_

Si la chica de piel lechosa y liso pelo moreno era de por sí muy propensa a tener desmayos, aquello significaría que tendrían que llamar a una ambulancia si no querían tener una desgracia.

Una suave risita socarrona la sacó de sus pensamientos y se obligó a mirar de donde provenía. Allí, junto a ella, encerrados en el armario de la clase, estaba el culpable de que estuviera presenciando eso, que sonreía malévolamente al verla presa de la desesperación.

—Ah, Naruto… podrían… podrían vernos…

Los suspiros y gemidos de cierta chica lograron que voltease la cabeza rápidamente.

No.

Aquello era mentira.

Ella no estaba ahí.

No era el rubio quien besaba, lamía y mordía los labios de la presidenta de clase. Eran otras personas, _increíblemente _parecidas. Pero no eran ellas.

Y sin embargo, la escena era claramente visible. Los rayos anaranjados del sol se filtraban por las ventanas de su clase, iluminando los dos cuerpos que ansiaban unirse, ajenos de que otras dos figuras presenciaban sin perderse un detalle todos sus movimientos.

—Está bien, Sakura-chan… ya hemos hecho esto antes.

La voz del chico de los ojos azules era apasionada, y también muy relajada. Una voz que la joven observadora no deseaba escuchar, y menos cuando entre susurros decía el nombre de la persona que él amaba… que, por desgracia, no era Hinata.

Se sentía rota, y un sentimiento de traición la consumía débilmente.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué tenía que haber creído, como una tonta ingenua, a ese diablillo de ojos azabaches?

¿Qué? _¿Diablillo?_ No, ese sobrenombre le quedaba pequeño... ese muchacho era el demonio.

—Ah, mira… —él sonrió— Naruto se ha excitado rápidamente.

La Hyuuga cerró los ojos con fuerza y se tapó los oídos, sus mejillas ardiendo, los ojos llorosos.

—Cá… cállese, por favor… no… no deseo oírlo…

La presión en su cabeza, le hizo perder el equilibrio, cayendo sobre el pecho del Uchiha. Él se quedó quieto, sin moverse, contemplando la escena. Sonrió.

Sí… por un lado, sus compañeros de infancia a punto de tener relaciones en la mesa del profesor, y por otro estaba encerrado en un estrecho armario con la heredera Hyuuga. No debían hacer ningún ruido ellos tampoco, o serían descubiertos…

Sasuke agarró las manos de Hinata y las separó de su cabeza. Ella estaba llorando, tenía la mirada vacía y se notaba muy afectada por la situación.

—Desabotona esa camisa —susurró en los oídos de la joven, mientras pasaba su lengua, como si fuese un reptil, por su oreja, bajando por su mejilla. — ¿Quieres saber qué está sintiendo Sakura ahora mismo? Yo te lo enseñaré…

_"¡Ah! ¡N-no!… ¡BASTA!"_

Sin fuerzas para protestar, Hinata se quedó inmóvil frente a la situación. Sasuke acariciando sus partes más prohibidas en un movimiento hipnótico y por otro lado el hombre de sus sueños con otra mujer, cumpliendo todos los caprichos que la pelo-chicle pedía…

Sí…

Eso no estaba pasando...

No. No. No.

Todo aquello... todo eso...

Eso no era nada más que una…

— ¡Pesadilla! —Gritó ella violentamente. Sus jadeos se escuchaban por su habitación. Todo estaba oscuro, todo era silencioso. Hasta hace poco, solo ella y sus sueños estaban allí. Ahora solo estaba ella, abrazada por la luz de la luna que entraba por su ventana.

Miró a su alrededor, todavía mareada, mientras sentía su cuerpo bañado en sudor por dos razones: su parálisis que el miedo de ser mancillada le había producido… y la humillante excitación que había sentido.

Tragó saliva, cerró los ojos y trató de recuperar el aliento, tranquilizándose, tratando de alejar aquellas nefastas imágenes que su imaginación había provocado.

Sí…, se dijo, todo eso solo había sido un sueño, pensaba mientras se acariciaba sutilmente el cuello, donde había una gran marca roja y la huella de unos dientes.

* * *

**Rincón de la autora:**

Eso… eso no estaba así la última vez que pasé por fanfiction… y eso tampoco (?)… Además, me ha costado entrar porque no entendía el código este de seguridad y nunca recuerdo mi contraseña, lol… tengo que apuntarla en algún sitio…

Ah, hola, amigos ^^ Sabía que estaban ahí, soy clarividente :'D ¿Qué tal están?

Pues aquí les dejo un SasuHina/¿NaruSaku? medio violado :'D Espero que les guste. ¿Qué pasó al final? ¿Fue un sueño o no? ¿Qué opinan? Ah, no se molesten en preguntar qué hacían Sasuke y Hinata en el armario, lol, no sé cómo llegaron hasta ahí :'D

Sí, Hinata… sé lo duro que es ver a la persona que quieres ser presa de otra _ Solo nos queda aguantarnos y alegrarnos por Saku, supongo.

…

Ok, me he puesto emo. Voy a comerme tres kilos de chocolate TuT

Por cierto, Happy Late Halloween.


End file.
